Kidnapping Cleo
by Hugkisshug
Summary: Cleo was home alone for the week and couldn't sleep. She opens her door at three am and finds who it was, was horrifying. Rated M for language and sex. LEWISXXCHARLOTTE CLEOXXLEWIS
1. Kidnapped

After Emma left, she was the brainy one, the one who got bullied by Charoltte. Cleo was the forgotten one. Rikki was the bad girl. Bella was the beauty queen.

"No one cares, Lewis is on the other side of the planet, the girls are with their fellas, I'm here, no one cares, I'm invisible" thought Cleo, one night.

She was scared. No one could hear her. She was in her house alone. Her dad and Sam were on a honeymoon and Kim was on school camp for four nights. The house was hers. "Why am I even thinking about Lewis, we agreed to just be friends until he got back."

She got up. It was 3 am. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. That freaked her out so much. She couldn't explain how she felt. She was horrified, but she knew her manners and being the good girl she was she opened the door. But she was scared. Being a twenty year old, high school grad, pretty, goody two shoes was dangerous at this time of night. She opened the door and found a man, wearing a mask to cover his face.

"Ahhhhhhmmmmm!" She screamed as the man took her and gagged her. He tied her hands behind her back and then her ankles. He dragged her, literally, to his rusty old pick up truck. She was screaming her head off but no one could hear her.

He drove to a building and dragged her inside. Bella was there and tied up to. Sort of in a waiting room. Then out if the shadows two horrible figures appeared.

One was Sophie, who dreaded and despised Bella, and the other the one who dreaded and despised Cleo. Charlotte.

"Well, look who decided to join the party" said Sophie.

She looked at Charlotte with an evil smile. Charlotte took Cleo's arm and pulled her down a long hallway. At the end there was a room.

The room was equipped with different odd looking shapes. (Sex toys)

Cleo, being the good girl she was, had no idea what they were. Charlotte ripped the tape from Cleo's throbbing mouth.

"What is going on?" asked Cleo, worriedly, looking around the room.

"Cleo Satori, you are a bitch, a FUCKING BITCH!" cried Charlotte.

Cleo was astonished by her choice of language she had no idea Charlotte was capable of such harsh things.

"Help!" cried Cleo from inside her ball, it sounded more like, "ehhhhahhhbbaggh!" though. Charlotte ripped off Cleo's delicate slippers and replaced them with high high heels. Then she tore apart Cleo's pyjamas. Cleo was completely naked except for her panties.


	2. Charlotte's Toy

"Cleo, Cleo, Cleo," said Charlotte, "Did you really think Lewis breaking up with me was the last you'd ever see of me. You took something that was rightfully mine."

Cleo murmured, but she wasn't understood.

"You can't beat me now, Cleo. I'm the big guns now. And you are here for my own enjoyment. Your pain is my fantasy."

She whistled and the same guy who'd kidnapped her came over. He took off his mask revealing it was Nate.

"Miss me, baby?" He asked, selfishly.

Cleo looked at him, a look of horror in her eyes. After all she was practically naked in front of well, Nate.

Then Charlotte whispered something to Nate. He left and brought back a guy tied to a chair.

"Meet my bitch of a brother, Jack," she pointed to the guy who was blindfolded and strapped to a chair.

"You'll never get away with this!" he declared.

"Already have, now shut the fucking shit up!" she snapped back.

She walked over to Cleo and cut her panties off. Cleo trembled at the loss of he thong. It was the only thing that she had in her closet that was sexy. Charlotte walked over to Nate who threw her a scarf. Then she walked over to Jack and stuck Cleo's panties in his mouth. She shoved them as far down as they would go, and then she quickly tied the scarf around his head, to keep it in place.

Cleo watched in horror as her womanhood cover was shoved down some 16 year olds throat. Charlotte then removed the blindfold that was keeping Jack from seeing the sight in front of him.

_Whoa. _he thought, _I got some hot babe's thong shoved in me._

Charlotte walked over to the wall and grabbed a whip. Then she started to whip Cleo's behind with it hard.

Cleo screamed in pain, and was sure, even though they were underground, some kids treehouse pirate adventure could hear her.

Then Charlotte got two clips that had a chain connecting them and clipped each side to one of Cleo's 34b sized breasts (hey guys, that's true) and started pulling Cleo's boobs out wards, making her groan louder the further out she went.

At one point Charlotte yanked the wore straight off, making Cleo tear. Then she re-attached them and started hanging weights on them. She got up to four weights before Cleo dropped them on her ridiculously high heels. Charlotte grabbed Jack, now in a standing position, tied to a board, and shoved him over behind Cleo.

She started to insert him into her, making her cry out, "No! Stop! Please, I-I want Lewis to be my first time!"

Charlotte stopped.


	3. Zapped

Charlotte froze. She knew Cleo was a virgin, but she was horrified about what she said about Lewis.

"You want what?" she asked, clutching the whip tighter within her grasp.

Cleo already knew what she'd said was going to make her tortured even more.

Charlotte whipped Cleo as hard as she could.

Cleo screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.

"Fine!"

Nate pushed Jack out of the room.

"You just made a big mistake!" she screeched.

Cleo was crying and begging to be let go.

Nate came in and released Cleo, who immediately made a run for it, but Nate held her close to him.

"Let go!" she demanded.

Nate let go, but other men cornered Cleo. She sat with her knees squishing her breasts to her chest.

One of the men was holding a stick. One end black one end red. The other two men helped Cleo to her feet.

They held Cleo's arms behind her back, while the other man, or Nate, zapped her with the rod.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Stop!" someone shouted.

Charlotte turned around.

It was…


	4. Blackmailed

LEWIS!

"Lewis!" she screamed.

"Lewis!" cried Charlotte, in a different fashion to Cleo.

"Charlotte! What do you doing!" he asked, crossing his arms.

"N-nothing," she replied, running up and kissing him, long and passionately.

Cleo's mouth opened.

He pushed her away.

"Okay, then let me ask that again, what are you doing?"

"Uh uh uh," she started.

"That's what I thought."

He pushed Nate and his mates away and took Cleo's arm.

"You can't do that!" screamed Charlotte.

"Why not?"

"Because she's mine now!"

"No I'm not," stated Cleo, firmly.

"Zip It Bitch!" hollered Charlotte.

"No, I won't, I don't belong to you."

"Fine go ahead, leave, but if you leave I might just have to show this-" she started then threw a glass of water on Cleo.

Cleo transformed into a mermaid and Charlotte got the whole thing on tape.

"to the world," she finished.

"You're blackmailing us!" exclaimed Lewis.

"Yup, now you can't leave."


	5. LEWIS!

"Okay, maybe we can't, but you'll still never get away wit this," said Lewis.

"Oh but I think I will."

She waved Nate over to Lewis, and he tied Lewis to the wall. Then he tied Lewis's feet to the floor.

She walked over to him and ripped his shirt off. He struggled but didn't succeed. She ran her long fingernails down his abs.

Cleo, now fully dry, tried to walk over, but was held back by Nate and his mates.

"Stop!" she cried.

"Yeah, stop!" repeated Lewis.

She stopped, grabbed a ball gag and put it in Lewis's mouth.

"Now her!" she cried and Nate gagged Cleo and tied her to a chair.

Then she took off Lewis's ball gag and kissed him on the lips. Poor Cleo was forced to watch this.

Lewis couldn't do anything about it, even though he was more than capable if his hands weren't tied above his head.

She took off her shirt and rotated her breasts against his stomach. He tossed and turned trying to avoid them, but it was no use.

Cleo was crying and crying.

Suddenly Lewis had an idea. He kissed back and jolted himself forward towards Charlotte.

This made Cleo cry harder and harder, but Lewis knew if he wanted to get her out of there then he had to do it.

Charlotte was confused at his sudden change in behavior, but didn't stop enjoying it.

She started to trust him more and more and let his arms down.

Then he put his plan in action.


	6. Sunscreen Switch

He grabbed the camera from Charlotte and smashed it on the ground. It split open and the memory card was zapped by the water that had been left on the ground.

"You bitch! You set me up!"

Cleo looked up and saw what Lewis had done for her.

Lewis slipped his feet out of the rope and pushed Charlotte aside.

Nate and his mates started guarding Cleo.

Lewis side kicked everyone of them.

"You know who taught me that, Nate? YOU!" said Lewis, with a grin.

"Stop him!" cried Charlotte, but everyone was rolling on the floor in pain.

Charlotte dashed forward, but Lewis stopped her.

"You can't control us anymore." he said.

She leaned in for one last kiss, but Cleo punched her in the stomach.

"That's what you get for trying to steal my man!" she cried, nuzzling up to Lewis.

Lewis picked her up bridal style and ran out of the room.

They got to the entrance.

"Wait," Cleo said, when Lewis had let her down.

"What?" he asked.

"What about Bella?"

Just as she had said that, Bella and Will came running out puffing.

Cleo looked at Lewis wit a face that said, "What a coincidence."

"Texted him," replied Lewis.

"Oh" Cleo mouthed.

Both boys picked their girls up and ran outside. It was dark outside and not even the boys could see each other.

But it was also really really cold.

When Lewis got to his car, he tossed Cleo a blanket. She wrapped herself in it making sure to cover her exposed parts.

He brought her back to her house.

She picked up her robe which had dropped when she was taken away.

"Come in," she said to Lewis.

He followed her inside and she offered him a drink.

"Sure," he said.

She got them both lemonades.

By the time they had finished, the sun was rising.

"You wanna go to the beach? The sea will look beautiful this morning," said Cleo.

"Yeah sure. But I think I'm looking at something more beautiful," replied Lewis.

Cleo felt flattered and was almost sure that her face was burning red.

She ran upstairs and got into her bathing suit and she and Lewis headed for the beach.

"It is beautiful," said Cleo, gazing out to the horizon.

Then they saw Charlotte walking towards them.

Cleo hid behind Lewis and Lewis spread his arms, protecting her.

"Relax, you win," she said walking right passed them.

What they didn't know is that she hadn't let them win. Instead she dropped a sunscreen bottle into Cleo's bag. Then she had taken out the other one. But the sunscreen that was now in Cleo's bag wasn't sunscreen at all. Poison.


	7. Poison

"Here," Lewis said, tossing Cleo the sunscreen from her bag.

"Thanks," she replied, rubbing some on her skin.

"Ow," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"My arm is stinging."

She looked down at it to see it was spreading apart. Like a cut, but the skin is parting from itself.

"Lewis!" she screamed.

He looked over.

"Whoa Cleo, what did you do?"

"Nothing I just put the sunscreen on."

The skin kept separating until there was a big gash in her arm.

"That's odd, I put it on and it was fine," said Lewis, "No cuts or anything."

"Lewis, it really hurts."

"Let's get you to a doctor."

They packed up and headed for the local surgery.

"That's one big gash," said the doctor, "I don't know what's happening."

"Would the sunscreen help?" asked Lewis, handing him the bottle.

He opened it.

"There's nothing out of the ordinary here. I'll just have it sent down to the lab."

He left the room.

They waited their for a while until he came back in with a clipboard.

"These are the results."

He handed the clipboard to Lewis, who scanned it over.

Cleo couldn't understand what the words were, but by the look on Lewis's face, he had a different story.

"What, I don't understand this, the sort of chemicals that have been mixed with the sunscreen are highly poisonous. Why would someone put it in sunscreen?"

"I don't know, but we have disposed of the bottle."

"Wait why would it effect me, but not him?" asked Cleo.

"Well, that chemical in particular can be set off purposely, if someone found a source of her DNA-" started the doctor.

"Then, they could make it have a reaction on her but not me," finished Lewis.

"What?" asked Cleo.

"Anyway, keep that bandage on, it should reverse the acts of the chemical."

"Thank you," said Cleo and Lewis in unison.

They walked out, Lewis still holding the papers, contemplating their words.

"What does this mean?" asked Cleo, when had gotten out of the building.

"It means Charlotte switched your sunscreen with the poison."

"I should have known she couldn't be that nice in front of me," said Cleo.

"Yeah well, you just have to wear that for the rest of the day," he said, never looking up from the paper.


End file.
